Catz/Characters
You meet many other cats on your adventure, and many of them have difficulties since Ivlet got the Magic Hat. Most can either help out or need helping. Or sometimes, both! You You live in a small house in South Pawville with your parents, Arvin and Ione. One night, though, you and Victor sneak out to see this evil wolf they heard of named Ivlet... and they end up being tricked into passing over the Magic Hat to him! You are given most of the blame for Ivlet destroying most of the island, but luckily, Victor manages to persuade Ada, with a little help from Augusta, that that is all the more reason to let You out of the cage in the Police Station and help repair the damage. Arvin Arvin is Your father, and is not very happy that his child has caused the whole island to be destructed. As the owner of the Magic Hat, it is his job to stop such a thing happening. But instead of grounding You, like most parents would do (if their child gave a Magic Hat to an evil wolf and made a panademic all over the island), he knows that it's best to let you learn your lesson by helping to repair the damage. He even has a few tips that could help out... or maybe some kind of object. Ione Ione is Your mother and enjoys baking Donuts for the villagers. She is quite talented whe it comes to putting on the Cook's Hat and can make all kinds of delicacies. She's also a dab hand at making Cotton Cloth. Victor Victor is your best friend and can be quite mischeivous. He's also very brave when it comes to standing up for his friends, and can even pluck up the couradge to go and speak to an evil wolf. Unfortunately, this lands him and you in trouble. But, being the kind soul that he is, Victor takes Your place in the Cage, since he feels like what happened was his fault. Ivlet Ivlet is an evil lone wolf who, according to Beat, is a genius when it comes to thinking up evil. He allowed himself to be caught so he would be taken the the island where You live and get his paws on the Magic Hat! But he'd better beware that You don't give up easily, and won't go down without a fight! he is in the evil place ( where the dragon is ) and you have to defeat him to save your friends, family and viligers! Ada Ada is the sherrif of Pawville and it is her duty to make sure Ivlet stays in the cage. Unfortunately, this job is harder than it sounds when there are two pesky kids who are interested in seeing an evil wolf. She is not too happy to let You off, but as Augusta says, everyone makes mistakes... even her! Augusta Augusta is a wise old cat who lives at Dolphin Coast to enjoy the most of the sunshine. She ay not be the quickest, but do not under any circumstances underestimate the power of her ears! She can hear You and Victor mentioning the word "Ivlet" from the other side of the beach and knows they're up to something! Beat Beat is a Tiny person. He Is be the personification of the good half of the Magic Hat. He knows lots of things, and even has a Magic Encyclopedia which he gives to You to help you keep track of your bugs and fish. Gertrude Gertrude is a kind-hearted Colourpoint Shorthair who is always willing to help her friends if they are ill or hurt. She owns the Drug Store in South Pawville and can give you medacine to take to the many characters she meets who need it. Unfortunately, Ivlet destroyed the Drug Store when he did a number on the village, and, since it is an essential building, You have to help to fix it up first. Tom Tom is an American Longhair who owns the pawn shop. However In order to fix the damage that Ivlet caused, you have to get him herb oil for his broken ankle,when trying to run away from Ivlet. Sheila Shella Is a cat who owns the fashion house. However when Ivlet damaged it, even though she will get someone to fix it,She want's you to get the legendery pattern From Sai (You have to get some cherries after you talk to Lone after Sai asks you to get him a cherry pie In order to give you the pattern) Charles Charles Is an American Longhair who owns the aquariam. After Ivlet damages the aquariam,Many times's then he asks you to help or to do something for him. Kenneth Kenneth Is a Japanese Bobtail who owns the Zoo. When Ivlet uses his powers to turn the zoo animals crazy, In order to get them back you have to play minigames against them(With the bear you have to catch a brook trout for It after talking too it since he only likes them fresh and does not accept the trout if it's not fresh) and If you win it goes back to the zoo but If you lose you can retry again but the animal calls you a coward. Saul Saul Is a Angora cat. In one mission to learn crouch and crawl, you have to go and free him and get his Top quality canned fish for him. Afterwards You then unlock crouch and crawl. Sai Sai is a Tiger cat. He asks you to get him many things (Like catching him a swordfish) In exchange for many items you will need to complete the mission your doing. Maria Maria is a cat who is warren's student.At one point if you go to that tiny house in the jade fields and talk to her,She asks you to help her out and If you say "yes" You get redirected to the secret Catz island where she asks you too catch many rare fish. If you catch them all you have a choice to get as a thank you gift either the rainbow butterfly or the yukes butterfly. She lives in the Jade fields. Godfrey Godgrey is a very rich cat that lives In North Pawville In a Big Blue mansion. Stanley Stanley is a builder that lives In north pawville. Charlotte Charlotte Is a cat who lives In North Pawville. When you talk to her for the first time, She asks you to do her something. If you accept the quest she asks you too find 10 of 3 types of special fruit to make a desert that gives you one more heart. Ambrose Ambrose (When you talk to him) does the same thing as Charlotte,however asks you to find 10 of 3 different vegtables to make a salad that gives you any extra heart. Daisy Daisy is Toby's wife who lives In tail heights with Toby. Toby Toby Is Daisy's husband that lives In tail heights with Daisy Neil Neil Is a gatekeeper that lives near the windmill to sky heights. Warren Warren Is a American bobcat cat that studys on nature. He Is Mainly On the pier near all the palm trees in dolphin coast. Theophilus Theophilus Is an Ocicat that Is a magic Professsor and taught Arvin how to use the Magic Hat. He lives at the far end of sky heights. Natasha Natasha Is an Abyssian cat that can take you too Monolith Isle If at some point you get the Lighthouse fuel. Noel Noel is an Bombay cat that Is the only cat that lives In Monolith Isle. He also at some point asks you to find the magic mirror too sop the endless night spell Ivlet put on when he refused to tell Ivlet where the Water cristal Is. Percy Percy is a Cornish Rex cat that Is the only cat that lives In Inferno cave. In order to get though you need to get Komodo Dragon Skin and Brass wire In order for him to make you a Flame Retardent Suit To help Stop overheating even though you will need to drink water to stop yourself since It won't 100% protect you. Hugo Hugo Is a cat that lives on the warmer part of the polar fields and by looking at you he can tell your not around from where he lives since you got no warm clothing on. But If you get him a ripe coconut from Dolphin Coast he'll give you one of his old warm clothes which is the only way to get through Polar fields without beat redirecting you back to the warmest parts and freezing to death.. But In polar fields you will still need to go to hot springs regularly to aviod Frostbite since it won't 100% protect you. Bruce Bruce Is a Siamese cat that lives In gongoro peak. Bartholemew Bartholemew Is Theophilus's younger brother that 10 years ago went to gongoro peak and never came back. You are told at some point of the game near the end to find him. Chaotic Dragon The Chaotic Dragon Is an evil dragon created by Ivlet's evil magic. Before fighting ivlet at the boss fight, you have to fight the chaotic dragon. When you defeat It, It disapears. Category:Characters